herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beth Williamson
Beth Williamson is the main protagonist of the 1995 film, Dangerous Intentions. she is portrayed by Donna Mills. She is also the step-daughter of her step-mother Alice, the daughter of her father Andrew, the sister of Terri, the mother of her daughter Laurie, and also the wife of her drunken, violent, abusive husband, antagonist Tim Williamson (Corbin Bernsen). Overall Beth Williamson and her husband Tim have been arguing with each other about their daughter Laurie but suddenly make up. After Terri and Laurie leave before returning, Beth tries to please Tim, but she finds out that he becomes violent and destroys the food and treats it like garbage and abuses her. She also finds out she has been bad-mouthed by him and that he destroys the window, causing her to cry and also causing her to clean up this mess. Behind Tim's back, Beth takes Laurie with her and heads to Andrew and Alice's house, but is later found by Tim. Laurie gets Andrew and Alice thanks to Beth, and a violent Tim beats up and abuses Beth after locking the door on Andrew who calls the police on him. Tim unlocks the door and surrenders to police who arrest him, while a shocked Alice helps Andrew send Beth to the hospital. Laurie arrives, and Beth comforts her and reminds her that Tim will not see them or hurt them ever again. In a public building, after Tim is released from jail, Beth is found by Tim, but tells him she wants a divorce and does not want him anymore. Not letting Beth look for her keys, Tim takes them and reminds her that she will lose Laurie to him and lose her life forever. Tim calls Terri on the phone and tries to talk to his ex-wife Beth, but Terri tells Tim to leave Beth alone. Moving to a new house in Rosedale, Beth and Laurie start a new life after her divorce from an abusive Tim. Beth cuts her own hair short and colors it from blonde to red. She smiles and Laurie and protects her and herself from Tim. While Laurie is at school, Beth's ex-husband Tim arrives one last time to stalk Beth again, but Beth refuses him to hurt Laurie. Tim berates Beth for taking Laurie from him. Laurie tries to return home but is sent to her neighbor's house by her neighbor who calls the police on him. When Beth slaps Tim and tells him to go to hell, he beats her up and tries to use his own gun to kill her either by shooting her in the heart or in the head. The police arrive, reminding Tim to drop the gun. Tim drops the gun and surrenders, releasing Beth and allowing himself to be arrested by police who slap him in cuffs. Beth recovers and is reunited with Laurie who rides with her in the back of an ambulance that takes them to the hospital, while a police car sends Tim to jail. Beth and Laurie live happily ever after with each other and with Alice, Andrew, and Terri who visit them. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Betrayed Category:Victims Category:Related to Villain